justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
On the Floor
|artist = ft. |year = 2011 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 142 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = Perrine Lazaroohttps://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10151439861353587&set=ecnf.600143586&type=3&theater }}"On the Floor" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long, brown hair, a shiny, silver one-sleeved dress, and black wedged sneakers. She has various colored outlines. In the pre-chorus, she becomes darker. Background The routine takes place in front of a four-sided cuboid with different colors, and figures which change during the course of the routine. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your right hand and leave your left-hand hanging. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand by your chin, and use your left hand to support it. Gold Move 4: Similar to Gold Moves 1 and 2, but your left hand is behind your back. onthefloorgm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 onthefloorgm2.png|Gold Move 3 onthefloorgm3.png|Gold Move 4 Otfgm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Otfgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Otfgm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Dance the night away" is sung Appearances in Mashups On The Floor ''appears in the following Mashups: *4x4'' (Best of JD4) *''Blurred Lines'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Just Dance'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Summer'' (Girl Power) *'#thatPOWER *''Wild'' Captions On the Floor appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Dancefloor * Disco Karma * Get Down Baby * Glitter Circle * Glitter Point * Glitter Shimmy * Glitter Swing * Great Goodbye * Going Slow * Pop Fury * Spend Some Glitters * Wake Up Trivia *''On the Floor'' is the first song by Jennifer Lopez in the series. **It is also the first song by Pitbull in the series. * "S**t", "chonkey coke" and "donkey kong" are censored. * The lyric "It s a new generation" is misinterpreted as "It s a new J-Lo ration". *The dancer looks almost similar to the one from Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). The differences are that the coach from Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) has both sleeves on her dress and her glove is yellow, while the coach of this song has only one sleeve and her glove also yellow. *In the song s files, the menu icon has the glass effect, which can be seen in all of the and menu icons (including the downloadable tracks for ), despite the song not being featured in either game. *Sometimes the following glitch will happen: the background "box" will not turn at the right time.https://youtu.be/Iqmci5hw_bU?t=3m26s *The coach s glove turns into a darker shade of yellow when it gets closer to the dress. *The background and some moves are inspired by the music video. *In Mashups, the coach s hair is sometimes dark red. Gallery Game Files 14out.png|''On the Floor'' ( ) onthefloor.jpg|''On the Floor'' (Post- ) OTFactive.png| cover onthefloor albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1 128x128 aaedcf00980cf0a4 14.png|Menu banner onthefloor cover@2x.jpg| cover on the floor pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots OTFinactive.png|''On the Floor'' on the menu On the floor JD4 Menu Xbox.PNG|''On the Floor'' on the Xbox 360 menu Onthefloor_jd4_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Onthefloor_jd4_score.png|Score screen Promotional Images onthefloordancer.jpg|The dancer Beta Elements onthefloorjd4.jpg|Beta pictogram color Others Videos Official Music Video Jennifer Lopez - On The Floor ft. Pitbull Teasers On the Floor - Gameplay Teaser (UK) On the Floor - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay On the Floor - Just Dance 4 Extractions On the Floor - Just Dance 4 Extraction Just Dance 4 - On The Floor NO HUD References Site Navigation es:On the Floor Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jennifer Lopez Category:Songs by Pitbull Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Perrine Lazaroo